Sheer Embarrassment:Shizuru's Turn
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Sequel to Sheer Embarrassment. While out shopping for the day, Shizuru meets up with Kurama and gets caught with him by his fan club. A misunderstanding leads to some startling revelations. KxS


_**AN: I know i promised this ages ago but I ran into yet another writer's block. I seem to be getting a lot of those lately... Also my muse is working a little too much these days and isn't cooperating with me at all.**_

_**Anyways, I realized that I made a slight error in the first part. I mentioned Keiko was present when Shizuru kissed Hiei when in the series she was outside the arena with Yusuke. Sorry if that messed anybody up.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Shizuru sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder in exasperation. Honestly, what had she done to get herself in such an annoying situation? All she'd wanted to do was buy some groceries, maybe get an outfit or two, and go home. Instead, she'd met up with Kurama, the resident pretty boy, and being the gentleman that he was he'd graciously offered to assist her. They'd wound up going to a fast-food restaurant, before they were practically mobbed by a group of fangirls. Shizuru had been shoved to one side while the girls swarmed Kurama, squealing and all but begging him to go on a date with them.

At first it had been amusing, watching Kurama grow more and more uncomfortable as he attempted to worm his way out of agreeing to dozens of dates. But she'd long since grown tired of being ignored. She walked up to Kurama's side, forcing the crowd of fangirl harpies out of her way.

"I'm guessing you're as tired of this as I am. Let's get going." The look of sheer gratitude Kurama sent to her almost had her snickering. Instantly he seized her hand and began dragging her away from the crowd. They didn't get too far before the girls mobbed them again, only this time they focused their attention on Shizuru.

"And just who are you?" One of them asked disdainfully. She looked at their joined hands in pure jealousy.

Shizuru just raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you actually want to know who I am or are you just being pathetic?" She made it more of a statement than a question, signaling that she already knew the answer and just wanted the girl to back off.

Apparently it worked since the schoolgirl turned red and stepped back, only for another to come forward in her place. "How do you know Minamino-kun? You don't look like you go to our school."

Shizuru blinked before looking back at "Minamino-kun" who appeared to be determined to stay out of this discussion. "Who ever said anything about my meeting him at a school?" She shrugged, turning back to face the mob. "I met him through… different means." Kurama's cough from behind her had a small grin appearing. "Different" was certainly one way to put it, although she doubted these air-headed bimbos would ever figure out what she really meant by that.

"Oh really? So tell us, just what is your relationship to Minamino-kun?" A third girl decided to pipe in. She, however, was positively glaring at Shizuru and Kurama's joined hands. Almost immediately, Shizuru felt Kurama release his grip on her. Taking matters into her own hands, she rewrapped her hand around his before he could pull away completely.

Instantly, Kurama was frozen in place. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Shizuru saw that his back was rigid and his eyes wide, staring at her in obvious confusion. She refrained from smirking but did wink at him, silently urging him to play along. She knew he'd understood when a sudden gleam entered his eye, although she wasn't exactly expecting the sudden little grin that appeared.

Kurama stepped forward, boldly wrapping his arm around her shoulder. This time it was Shizuru's turn to freeze for a moment in confusion while Kurama answered the girl's question.

"Oh come now, Sonomi-san, surely you can tell." Shizuru had to hold back a gasp when his arm tightened, pulling her close enough that her head ended up on his shoulder. She turned her head to look up at him, only to see a small, mischievous smirk on his face. She turned back to the girls to see looks of severe disappointment flash across their faces.

"So, um, this girl is your… girlfriend?" The one named Sonomi practically choked on the last word.

Shizuru blinked, unable to stop the faint blush dusting across the bridge of her nose. She opened her mouth to refute the claim, but never got the chance.

"Yes, she is." Kurama's voice was calm but with an underlying hint to it, a hint that Shizuru decided would probably be in her best interests to try and ignore.

Sonomi and her fellow groupies pouted and backed up a few steps, except for one who stepped forward aggressively. Shizuru watched her carefully. Something told her that this girl would cause problems for the two of them and her hunches were almost always right.

"But Minamino-kun, you never made any mention of her at school. How do we know that she's not forcing you into this?"

Kurama's eyes widened as Shizuru tensed. He barely had time to tighten his grip on her shoulders before she tried to launch herself at the girl. Fortunately his strength from fighting so often came into play, enabling him to entrap her in his arms with little effort.

"How dare you?" Shizuru all but growled. "I'd never do such a thing! What kind of girl do you take me for?" She froze, realizing how out of character it was for her to react to such a childish provocation. Glaring at the schoolgirl, she crossed her arms and turned away slightly.

Kurama turned his own hard gaze on the girl. "I have to admit I'm rather disappointed in you, Ayaka." He deliberately disregarded his usual use of an honorific, a sure sign of his displeasure.

Ayaka flushed, but continued gamely. "Well then, prove it. Prove that she's your girlfriend."

Shizuru just blinked. How was he supposed to prove such a thing when they weren't actually going out? So she was understandably startled when Kurama's voice thickened with amusement.

"Very well."

He whipped her around to face him. She barely had time to meet his eyes when he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she gasped into his mouth, only to have him deepen the kiss. Her hands came up in an attempt to push him back but somehow ending up clenching his shirt between her fingers.

Kurama kept the kiss going for a few moments before backing off, a look of deep satisfaction on his face. He turned to the shocked crowd. "Satisfied, Ayaka?"

Ayaka nodded dumbly, staggering backwards towards her friends. They all exchanged uncomfortable looks before they ran off, disappearing around the corner.

Turning back to Shizuru, Kurama seemed completely calm. "Shall we go?" He took her arm and began walking, leaving her no choice but to follow him as he led her to a less crowded area.

For her part Shizuru just stared at him, unable to formulate a coherent thought. The very idea that she was so flustered just because of a single kiss enraged her. Coming to an abrupt halt, she managed to pull herself together enough to yank her arm out of Kurama's grasp, causing him to pause and look back at her curiously. "What was that all about, Kurama?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What was what all about, Shizuru-san?" His tone was mildly amused, just like always.

Scowling, Shizuru waved a hand absently behind her. "You know exactly what; that little display back there." She took a step forward, jabbing her finger at his chest in irritation. "You better have a good reason for doing that, and not something like you just wanted them to leave you alone. That won't cut it."

A smirk appeared on Kurama's lips. "You want to know why I kissed you?" In a heartbeat, he had her back against a nearby wall. He leaned down so that he was mere inches away from her. "To be honest, I didn't do it just to make those girls leave us."

Shizuru blinked, a bit overwhelmed by his proximity. "O-Oh really?" She silently cursed. No one had ever affected her so much that she couldn't maintain control over herself enough that she started stammering.

Kurama tilted his head slightly, his eyes half-lidded. "No." A small smirk appeared on his lips. "You see, I've been wanting to for quite some time now. That little incident was just a… how shall I put this?... a catalyst, I suppose." His eyes turned faintly gold as he gazed at her. "I've been wanting to make you mine ever since that little display of yours at the Dark Tournament."

For a moment Shizuru drew a blank at his words before the memory of kissing Hiei rose up in her mind. Her eyes widened in realization as a faint pink dusted across her cheeks. She tried to cover it up by scoffing lightly and turning her head away. "Oh, that? I was just teaching him a little lesson, that's all. It's not like it meant anything."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as a supremely satisfied look appeared on Kurama's face. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." He leaned in so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You see, foxes can be quite possessive. We don't like to share." He delighted in the small shiver that ran though her at his words.

Shizuru released a small moan when he nipped her neck lightly, her arms rising to clutch at his shirt. As she felt his demonic energy increase, she wasn't exactly surprised when she began feeling sharp fangs dragging gently across her skin. When he finally leaned back enough to look at her again, his eyes were almost completely golden, only a hint of emerald remaining. The intent within those orbs was clear to see; he wanted her, plain and simple.

The idea of this powerful demon desiring her was enough to make her knees weaken. Her eyes drifted shut even as Kurama began continuing his assault on her sensitive skin.

"Shall we continue this somewhere more... private?" His husky whisper registered in her mind, sending another of those delightful shivers through her form.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she knew without a doubt that this time the one learning a lesson was her; a lesson about not teasing certain demons without knowing their emotions.

* * *

**_AN: So what did you think? I hadn't intended on making this sequel, but the idea of making a Kurama/Shizuru pairing was just too cute to pass up._**


End file.
